


El hombre y el guerrero

by LaWi



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Feelings, Memories, Visions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir protege a Merry y a Pippin del ataque de los Uruk-Hai, pero es abatido en el intento. Con el sufrimiento y la consciencia de su propia muerte, tiene visiones y recuerdos de las personas más queridas que el guerrero ha dejado en Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El hombre y el guerrero

Eran demasiados. Demasiados para estar solo con dos pequeños hobbits que apenas sabían blandir una espada. Con la esperanza de alertar a Legolas, Gimli y a Aragorn, Boromir sopló el cuerno de Gondor que siempre llevaba a la cintura.

¿Quién sabe qué otros peligros amenazaban a los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo? Nadie respondió a su llamada mientras Boromir, el hijo mayor del Senescal de Gondor, luchaba contra aquellas inmundas criaturas. No paraban de llegar más uruk-hai, sin duda en busca de lo que Frodo portaba, del Daño de Isildur. “Vienen en busca de un Mediano,-pensó Boromir- pero no saben cuál de los cuatro es el que necesitan”. Con un grito les pidió a Merry y a Pippin que huyeran, que se escondieran, mientras él trataba de frenar la oleada de enemigos con su propio cuerpo y su espada.

Boromir era un guerrero, siempre lo había sido. Por encima de su hermano, que desde niño prefería dedicarse al estudio y a la observación de la naturaleza. Era el heredero de los Senescales de Gondor, un hombre regio y poderoso, que sin embargo acababa de enfrentarse a la tentación más fuerte de su vida: Había intentado quedarse con el Anillo Único, el Daño de Isildur, haciendo huir a Frodo a causa del pánico. Pero había superado la prueba, y ahora era aún más fuerte, si esto fuera posible.  
Entonces sucedió. Una tosca y gruesa flecha se clavó en su hombro. En medio del dolor, Boromir vio el rostro de su padre, que tantas esperanzas tenía en su hijo mayor y en recuperar la gloria perdida de Minas Tirith. Denethor, con su mirada cansada y su gesto despectivo, exigente como padre, gobernador y guerrero, que había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para luchar contra la amenaza de Mordor. 

Cayó de rodillas, y vio a su verdugo. Sobre una colina, algo semejante a una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en el monstruo que acababa de dispararle aquella flecha inmensa. No había ni rastro de Legolas, Gimli o Aragorn. 

“Por Frodo” –Pensó el guerrero, levantándose y alzando su arma contra el enemigo más cercano. Abatió a tres de ellos antes de que otra flecha negra se clavara en su vientre. Y supo que ése era su fin. Lo lamentó por sus compañeros, por su padre, por su pueblo, pero sobre todo por su hermano. Su querido Faramir, su hermano menor, tan tranquilo y diplomático. Siempre fue lo que Boromir imaginaba que un rey debía ser. Su rostro se apareció ante los ojos nublados del guerrero de Gondor, y sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no era Faramir quien estaba ante él, sino Merry y Pippin, sobrecogidos. Dos hobbits, como aquél al que Boromir, en un arrebato inconsciente, había traicionado: “Perdonadme –pensó sosteniendo sus miradas- No estoy recibiendo nada que no merezca. He destrozado a la Compañía. Perdonadme.” Sintió que el aire escapaba irremediablemente de sus pulmones. 

Pero se levantó, sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas. Se levantó y siguió luchando, siguió siendo un guerrero, siguió defendiendo a los Medianos y honrando a su padre y a su ciudad. Boromir no había sido nunca tan Boromir hasta ese momento. 

Otra flecha más, y de nuevo quedó arrodillado. Aunque de fondo escuchaba los gritos de rabia de los hobbits, sus ojos y su mente ya estaban entre las sombras que dividen el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos. Y tuvo una última visión, la más dolorosa de todas. Vio lo que más amaba en su ciudad, lo que más había querido proteger. La mujer a la que amaba, con su cabello rizado ondeando al viento y sus ojos azules posándose sobre él. Ella, la mujer que mejor había sabido encontrar el equilibrio entre el guerrero y el hombre, entre el heredero y el amante. La única persona, aparte de su hermano, ante la cual podía mostrarse tal y como era. 

Recordó la última velada con ella antes de partir en esta misión, cómo se tomaron de las manos, cómo se besaron y prometieron que estarían juntos… que se casarían. ¿Estaría ella aún esperándole? ¿Soportaría la noticia de su muerte? Porque para Boromir la muerte era ya una certeza. Pero ella era fuerte, también provenía de una familia de guerreros, y sabía afrontarla. Oh, Boromir sólo deseaba poder verla por última vez, poder besar su frente y sujetar su cintura… Su dama, en la Ciudad Blanca, tan paciente, tan tranquila, tan hermosa. 

Se llevaban a los Medianos, y él ya no importaba. De guerrero a cadáver. Sólo, pero rodeado de enemigos. El cuerno de Gondor había fallado y nadie había acudido en su auxilio… Hasta que llegó Aragorn, el heredero legítimo del trono, el que ocuparía el puesto como gobernante que habría de ocupar él… Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Boromir ya no podía ver nada con nitidez, la imagen de su amada se alejaba cada vez más hasta que lo único que existía en su mente eran las trompetas y los estandartes de su pueblo, y sólo podía rendirse ante lo evidente: Se marchaba con su madre y sus abuelos a las Salas en las que ningún ser vivo había entrado jamás. 

Se reclinó como pudo sobre las raíces de un árbol y, por primera vez en muchas jornadas, se sintió tranquilo, redimido, perdonado.


End file.
